Semiconductor structures are processed in plasma processing apparatuses including a plasma processing chamber, a gas source that supplies gas mixtures into the chamber, and an energy source that produces plasma from the process gas. Semiconductor structures are processed in such apparatuses by techniques including dry etching processes, deposition processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition, or plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) of metal, dielectric and semiconductor materials and resist stripping processes. Different process gases are used for these processing techniques, as well as processing different materials of semiconductor structures.